Reza Naiyeer
Reza Naiyeer was the fiancé of Marie Warner prior to and during Day 2. Before Day 2 Reza was born in London, England to Hassan and Karima Naiyeer. He had several brothers . He began to work at Warner Enterprises three years before Day 2. Two years before Day 2, he began to date Marie Warner . They became close and after a period of time were engaged. They lived in Los Angeles and prepared to get married on Day 2 . Day 2 Government suspicions Reza arrived at the Warner household at around 8:20am. He was on the phone, speaking in Farsi. He approached his fiancée and kissed her when they were approached by Kate Warner, who said that Andre was on the phone. Marie walked away and Reza and Kate talked about preparations for later in the day. Reza noticed Bob Warner and went to help him carry something. Bob said that he was fine, and Reza went with Luis to sort out the fountain. Later, Reza was talking about guests with Marie and Kate. He seemed displeased that Marie's ex-boyfriend Scott was coming . Just as Kate, in Reza's car, finished copying the dates out of his passport, he approached her. Reza asked what she was doing, and she made up a story about having to move the car because more vans were coming. Reza said that Marie had told him to go and get more strawberries, and he would park the car on the other side of the house when he returned. Kate smiled and Reza drove away . After she finished a call, Reza and Marie ran up to Kate and asked her to come and meet Reza's cousin Sanjit, who she might recognize from the time that they both spent at Stanford University. They insisted that she came, and Kate angrily stormed away and refused to see him . Reza approached Kate and Bob Warner and told Kate that his cousin had a crush on her. Kate said that she had to go and pick up lunch, and Reza offered to help her. She insisted that she was fine, but Reza insisted that he helped. With Bob's encouragement, Kate accepted his help. On their way, Reza accused Kate of not liking him. Kate tried to brush off his concerns. He said that despite having worked at Warner Enterprises for three years and dating Marie for two, he and Kate never got to know each other. He said that she does not know him, but she said that her sister loved him. Reza took a turn away from their route to pick up lunch. Kate became nervous, but Reza said that he wanted to show her something. She became more and more agitated, despite his insistence that it was a surprise. She screamed for him to stop the car, which he did, and she jumped out. He asked why she was acting strange, and she questioned why he refused to tell her where they were going. He motioned to a house and said that he had bought it as a wedding present for Marie, and he wanted her to be the first one to see it . interrogates Reza ]] Kate and Reza arrived back at the house and Reza left with the lunch in a hurry. Moments later Kate came to find Reza and told him that an agent from a "counter terrorist agency" wanted to speak to him. He told her that Marie was in her room adjusting her dress, and said to Kate to make sure that Marie did not find out. Kate agreed, and Reza was ushered into a room by agent Richards. Tony questioned Reza about his responsibilities as chief financial officer of Warner Enterprises. Reza tried to get away, saying that he needed to return for preparations for the wedding. Tony insisted that he sat back down which, eventually, Reza did. Tony asked if he knew Syed Ali, which Reza insisted he did not. Tony questioned why Ali's name had come up in Reza's personal computer files, and Reza was unable to respond . Reza was working for Bob Warner and was preparing to marry his daughter, Marie Warner. However, a private investigator hired by Marie's concerned sister Kate uncovered a link between Reza and Syed Ali, a terrorist ringleader. Kate was wary of Reza because of this, and refused to meet his cousin Sanjit who arrived for the wedding. Reza had difficulty earning Kate's trust, and when he drove her to the surprise home he purchased for himself and Marie, Kate feared he was going to harm her. Soon after, CTU agents Richards and Tony Almeida showed up at the Warner house and questioned Reza. Threatened with being led away in front of his parents in handcuffs, Reza admitted he was covering for Bob. Reza agreed to help CTU access Bob's computer files to prove his innocence. He discovered the money wired to Syed Ali was sent when he was out of the country and away from his laptop, a time during which only Marie had access to his files. Seconds later, Marie entered the room and killed Agent Richards. Having discovered Marie was the one linked to the terrorists, Reza cried and asked to know what this was all about. Marie shed a tear, told him he was very "sweet," then shot and killed him. Memorable quotes *'Reza Naiyeer:' (to Tony Almeida) I grew up in London. I'm marrying an American girl, a Protestant. So. If you're going to racially profile me, you should at least get it right. ("Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm") *'Reza Naiyeer': They also said you worked for the CIA. *'Bob Warner': I let the CIA pass information through our distribution network a couple of times. That's it. *'Reza Naiyeer': Well, then, why didn't you tell me? *'Bob Warner' (austerely): Because it is none of your concern! *'Reza Naiyeer': Yeah, well, I think it concerns me now! I think a nuclear bomb pretty much concerns everyone, don't you?! ("Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm") *'Reza Naiyeer:' (to Agent Richards) Look, my fiancée just left me on my wedding day because I'm sending her father to jail, and since he's my employer, I think that pretty much means my whole life's in the toilet. So why don't you cut me some slack? ("Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm") *'Reza Naiyeer:' (last words) Well then, the last two years, had been, It’s just been an act, is that it? I mean nothing to you? Huh? I don't understand. Say something Marie! ("Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm") Background information and notes * Reza's license plate number was 4UPY662. * Interestingly, Reza was killed just prior to 6:00pm, the time his and Marie's wedding was planned to start. * Reza, an Iranian, in his first appearance speaks in Farsi. * The company that was catering Marie and Reza's wedding was Cabalos Catering. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Civilians Category:Deceased characters